The Despair of the Lunari Priestess
by Zetajace
Summary: Follow the story of Diana, as she breaks the 10 years of solitude. She begins to experience life in a new way, how will meeting new people influence her way of thinking and her actions on the fields of justice. (I post new chapters once a week on Sundays) also leave reviews so i know how you are enjoying the story or point out mistakes so they can be edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

I sat on a grassy hill, alone as I do every night. I sit here pondering the events of my life as I bask in the moonlight. Remembering days of my childhood when I was not so alone when I at least had people who tolerated me.

" _It was ten years ago, I was only twelve years old when I was rejected by the people that I had desperately wanted to accept me. No matter what I did they rejected me even when I had found the Lunari Armor and Crecesnt Blade and presented it to the Elders. They looked at me with disgust written on their faces seeing it as a direct attack on their religion the Solari Elders drew their weapons with every intent to kill me. I gave in to my anger that day feeling my body heat up as the rage was about to be released I received my blessing from the moon giving me the power I needed. I drew my blade and dispatched the Elders with ease leaving nothing more than severed corpses behind. I ran out of the village covered in blood and misguided by my anger I decided to wage a war on the Solari people."_

That was ten years ago, I had joined the league in hopes of gaining disciples to wage a war on the Solari but no one ever joined me, most seemed to be put off by me. My demeanor must seem cold and life less. The demeanor of a person who has never had the benefit of growing up with friends or loved ones, not much of a life to begin with. The anger I had once felt was gone. All I felt was despair that ached every day, every breathe I took did nothing to fill the hole where my heart should lie. I no longer wish the Solari people harm I understood why they had done it. People fear the unknown and to the Elders I must have been an anomaly, a person who wanted nothing more than to show them a way of living that contradicted their own. All I want now is someone, anyone to help ease the despair and end the loneness that I have felt for the past ten years.

I hear the chief summoner in my head telling me it's my time for my match. It will be the last match of the day and I feel a rush of euphoria as I walk towards the summoning platform. Oh how I loved fighting on the fields of justice the blood of my slain foes eased the pain and for a while allowed me to forget my problems. Forget the pain and give in to my training, take out my emotions on an enemy laner.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHP.1**

The familiar blue light surrounded me as I felt my feet connect with the platform. A sinister grin on my face as I purchased my items from the shop keeper I couldn't wait to get to lane and meet the poor soul who had to lane against me. The grass cushioning every step on my way to lane, glancing at the giant towers that loom over the lanes. The minions began to run towards the enemy blue minions and they entered combat. That's when I spot my lane opponent, Twisted Fate I let out a slight chuckle this was going to be an easy lane. I have faced him many times before and his tricks were irrelevant to me I would decimate him like the irrelevant gambler that he is.

Five minutes later

Twisted fate had left lane. My crescent strikes had left him with severe burns all over his body forcing his recall and his flash. The lane was in my favor and there was little chance that his jungler Master Yi would be able to help him, for Udyr had been counter jungling Yi and had killed the Ionian twice putting him to far behind that he would be of no assistance to the struggling mid laner. Twisted fate came back into lane a look of fear in his eye as he seen me glaring at him daring him to leave the safety of the tower. He would have to leave the tower soon for I had froze the lane just outside my tower range. If he kept his distance he would fall to far behind to be of any use this match. He made a fatal mistake, he pulled a blue card from his deck threw his wild cards at me in hopes of distracting me long enough to get the cannon minion. I easily sidestepped his cards and landed a crescent strike to the center of his back. He realized what was about to come and tried to run but it was of no use. I lunar rushed to him knocking him off his feel followed by a strike from by blade. His right arm fell to the ground making a satisfying thump. A feeling of glee caused me to smile ear to ear as I prepared to strike again. The enemy looked at his arm in horror blood pouring out of the wound, I had dismembered it just above the elbow. He scrambled to his feet pulling a gold card from his deck and connecting it to the center of my chest. The impact stopped me mid strike causing the air to leave my lungs. Enraged I lunar rushed him again I was going to make him pay for causing me pain using the power of the moon I pulled him out of tower range and brought my blade to his left knee. He collapsed on his left side, his now stubbed leg bleeding profusely. I left him there lying in a pool of his own blood the ground began to soak in a dark crimson and I felt a feeling of euphoria as I heard his final breaths and the announcer shouted FIRST BLOOD! His death had been slow and painful just as I had planned.

Seventeen minutes into the match

I ran through river as fast as I could the cold water splashing up around me as I made my way to top lane. I had obliterated my mid lane opponent killing him four times and his jungler twice when he was foolish enough to come to his assistance. Darius had a hard time in top lane giving up two kills to the enemy pantheon so I was going to make sure he didn't fall too far behind. As I approached the triangle shaped bush I seen the Solari and I smiled I would be able to take out some of my pain on the very people that caused it. Though I knew he wasn't directly responsible, he made a good scapegoat. Darius initiated a fight with him pulling him close and swinging his axe with full force at the warrior. The blows blocked by Pantheon's sturdy shield as small dents formed where the axe had connected. Pantheon threw a spear and it lodged itself in Darius's gut causing him to slow his assault. I emerged from tri push landing a crescent strike burning the skin around the Solari's neck. He realized what was happening and tried to run to his tower but it was no use. I easily rushed into him cause him to lose his footing and stumble towards Darius. Darius connected with mighty blow, an axe to Pantheon's chest piercing the armor of the warrior and a large gap formed on his now exposed chest. I didn't give him time to recover and brought my blade to his neck and slit his throat. Smiling as his blooded sprayed all over the top lane bushes leaving them a nice crimson color. I and Darius watched as Pantheon squirmed on the ground trying to control the blood seeping from his throat. Darius gave me a nod of approval for my actions were ruthless and I enjoyed seeing Pantheon's final moments. Even though I no longer wished ill of the Solari people it did feel good to end the lives of one their champions.

Thirty five minutes into the game

This match had become one sided, It was a blood bath, eighteen kills for me alone my team was up thirty kills only giving up fourteen to the enemy. Most of the enemy team's kills belonged to Draven who wasn't letting them or anyone else forget as he gloated the whole match. My team decided to slay the mighty dragon for the fourth time this match gaining new advantages with every slaying. We were almost done dispatching the dragon, and then a seen a bright light appeared over my head and down came the power of the sun. I was unable to move as I felt something hook on to me, I was face to face with the warrior of the sun Leona. She smiled at me and gave me a little wink as she her blade lit up prepared to stun me again. I would deal with her later as I spotted Draven throwing his axes at our under fed Jinx surprising how much of beating she can take an axe lodged in her chest, she wouldn't last much longer. Draven doesn't have time to respond as I rush him and quickly cut both of his arms off. The look on his face was priceless as he realized how useless he would be without arms. The river began to turn red as the blood spilled from his wounds into the water. I turned to see Master Yi literally being torn to shreds by Udyr's claws, huge chucks of the Ionians flesh floating in the river. Twisted Fate was trying to run from the unrelenting Nautilus whose anchor barely missed the frightened gambler. I heard a sickening crunch as Darius's axe split Pantheon Right down the middle and his two halves fell in opposite directions. I turned back to Leona and she looked me directly in the eyes smiling the whole time. She was taunting me even though she knew I had full control of her life. The rage must have been obvious to my teammates as they left to chase TF or perhaps end the match leaving me my prize. I faced the Sun child returning her smile as I walked towards her, Draven's pained cries adding to the bloodlust inside me. Jinx put her minigun in his mouth appropriate since he never shut up even while dying. His muffled screams silenced by the sound of the minigun removing his head and replacing it with a Pink mist. Jinx let out her infamous laugh followed by a cheesy one-liner "Should've ducked". I was now face to face with Leona she had dropped her sword and shield and watched me as I approached ready for her death. I impaled her with my blade, _NO MERCY,_ picking her up off her feet as the blood ran down the length of my curved blade. Even though this must have been excruciatingly painful she looked at me with delicate eyes and winked at me. _SHE FUCKING WINKED AT ME_! Taunting me in her final moments as she slumped over on my blade. I quickly tossed her body aside flustered from the event and made my way mid to end the game with my team. We took the towers with ease dispatching those who got in our way with ease. I killed Pantheon one last time before the match ended cutting him clean in half with my lichbane empowered blade. As the Nexus exploded into a million fragments I kept thinking about how she winked at me. Her delicate eyes never leaving my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp.2**

I felt the enemies' eyes burn into my back as I headed to the locker room. Most of them bitter from the harsh deaths I had given them on the fields of justice. I glanced behind me to flash them a victorious smile only to see Leona smiling at me and giving me a little wave. _Why? Why does she continue to taunt me?_ I have to look away from her as I feel my face begin to grow hot. My heart beat accelerates as I hurry my way to the showers to cool off.

The cold water washing over my body cooling me off and letting me ponder the events from the match. It had went as expected another match another bloodbath, except for her. She made the match hard to swallow. Her bright smile and soft brown eyes that looked at me with such a soft expression even as I ended her life. This wasn't the first time either, every time I passed her in the halls or seen her in the training room she would smile at me or wave. Why? Did she wish to know me? Did she want to maybe end this solitude and give me something to look forward to? Even with these thoughts running through my head my guard was still up and heard footsteps approaching. The footsteps grew louder and stopped right in front of the shower door. The door swung open and the naked body of Leona entered into the group showers.

"Hi" Leona said followed by her infamous smile.

Her body was defined by the muscles that she had gotten from intense training, and carrying around her heavy armor. Her breasts were slightly bigger than my own maybe a little over a B-cup. Her nipples were a light brown color with a nice point to them. My eyes worked my way down her body drinking in the sight of toned body. I noticed her untrimmed pubic hair that had the same reddish brown color as the hair on her head. Her skin had a slight tan that gave off a nice yellow glow. She radiated beauty in every way.

"Don't stare too long" she said followed by a chuckle.

"Sorry I… I didn't mean to stare" I hurriedly exited the shower my face burning with embarrassment.

I made my way to my favorite spot in the institute a grassy knoll that sat in the middle of the forest, a beautiful clearing. Here I could go over my thoughts in peace and figure out what was going on with Leona. She was been persistent in recent weeks saying high to me and smiling every time we made eye contact, and going out of her way to fluster me with winks. What does this mean though? My heart grows warm as I wonder if perhaps she wants to be my friend. Maybe she feels like we could a great duo the combination of the moon and sun would unstoppable. These happy thoughts raced through my head giving me courage that I had not known before. It was decided tomorrow I would approach her and she would be my first friend.

The next morning

I woke up feeling exhausted having spent most of the night basking in the moonlight imagining the conversation with Leona over and over thinking off all the ways it could go right. I'm not a morning person to begin with I normally sleep till well past noon, however, the lack of sleep making it harder to get out of bed. If it wasn't for the excitement I felt at making a friend I would not have gotten out of bed today. Today was special, for the first time I would I have friend in my life. A friend I could talk to and have them understand what I felt and I would be there for them. I grabbed some of my homemade orange jam for the jam the league offered was horrible compared to what I made. I hurried to the mess hall where the familiar roar of voices could be heard well before I even approached the doors. Pushing the doors open I made my way to the food line. Getting a couple slices of French toast, a whole loaf of sourdough bread, and a couple slices of bacon. Scanning the room for my target I felt my heart sink, there she was sitting down enjoying her hearty breakfast with Pantheon and his girlfriend Morgana. This put a major wrench in my plans, he didn't like me at all. It probably had to do with the fact that I always killed him in the most brutal ways possible on the fields of justice. Morgana didn't like me either for killing her boyfriend countless times in front her. Most champions in league despised me for this reason I made them suffer unbelievable horrors on the battle field. Knowing that approaching the table would initiate a quarrel between me and Pantheon I figured maybe talking to Leona would have to wait until she was away from Pantheon and Morgana.

I was determined to make a new friend though so I continued to scan the room looking for someone who looked in need of company. A pink sparkle had caught my attention, it was Caitlyn playing with her engagement ring. A decently sized pink crystal on a silver band, Vi had proposed to her last week after a romantic vacation in Piltover. The engagement was all over the news and you could see the happiness written all over Cait's face. Her and Vi had to fight an uphill battle for five years as the supposed city of progress wanted nothing more than to suppress them from coming out. Thanks to the influence of the league and the power Caitlyn had as the sheriff of Piltover multiple supporters of gay rights across Runeterra helped bring progress to Piltover. Now they were the lesbian faces of the city with all the Uppercity democrats trying to get a piece of their success. It was ironic how the only city to frown upon gay rights was the supposed city of progress everywhere else just noted it as a natural way of living not caring one way or another.

Though Caitlyn and Vi were an anomaly not many league champions actually entered relationships there was only five known couples most just hooked up for the night when they succumbed to their loneness. One of the most oddball couples was Jinx and Lux. No one knew how it had happened the crazed woman had won over the royal Demacian princess. Garen's response to the relationship was hysterical he flipped out and demanded Jinx to be arrested for violating his sister. Though as time went on Garen came to like Jinx as she treated Lux right, getting her flowers every day, opening doors for her, and most importantly she gave her all to Lux and Lux did the same. They had been dating for a year now and they seemed so happy together.

That's when I spotted riven sitting all alone as usual she was like me an exile and probably felt the same despair I did perhaps she would enjoy my company. I made my way over to where she sat my heart beating faster the closer I got.

"Hi" I barely squeaked out.

"Hi" Riven replied with smile.

 _She had a nice smile. Her short white hair complimented her beautiful brown eyes. She was a beautiful woman._

"Do you mind if I sit with you" I said trying my best to put on a warm smile.

"Please do" she said sheepishly

At first we both sat silently in a mist of awkward ness. I noticed her bland breakfast, of unflavored oatmeal and water and decided to break the ice. Cutting a slice of my bread and slathering it with my homemade orange jam.

"Would you like to try my jam I made it myself" I said in as pleasant of a tone as I could muster.

She eyed it with curiosity "Sure" she replied giving me a grin.

She bit into the piece of bread and her eyes instantly lit up "This is amazing" she said before engulfing the rest of the bread.

"You can have the rest of my jam and loaf of bread if you want" I offered.

Her face turning red "I couldn't" she replied looking down.

"Nonsense" I said putting the jam and loaf on her plate.

Her lit up and she thanked me profusely, "I never knew you cooked Diana" she said with a hint of amazement.

"Of course I spent so many years on my own I had to learn it sooner or later" I replied with a genuine smile watching her enjoy every bite of her food.

"Well let me be the first to say you are an amazing cook" she said after swallowing down the last piece of bread and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"If you want after my match we can have lunch at my place" I offered hoping she would say yes.

"I would like that I really would" she replied giving me a huge smile.

We finished eating our breakfast and continued to chat about our time at league and how we felt about the new sated devour item. We both got up at the same time and realized we were going to be in the same match. We both made our way to the summoning platforms. I hope she is on my team.


	4. Chapter 4

I and Riven walk to our separate sides and smile at each other before the bright blue light takes us to the field. My heart sinks immediately as I touchdown on the fountain, she is not on my team Jax is. The feeling passes as my heart warms at the thought of slaying the enemy mid laner. I make me way towards the tower and see the arcane being, Xerath hovering in the mid lane. My eyes roll this lane was going to suck.

Five minutes later

I refuse to back, I must not give him the advantage. The burns along my legs ache with every step I take, his harass has left be battered but I returned the favor. Chips and burn marks covered the runes on his body, we were both battered, both refusing to give in. I see an opportunity he has been floating to close to me for the past 30 seconds hoping to get to my caster minions in the back. I take the chance and flash on top of him pulling him in with all my might. Before he can flash my lunar blade slices into his arcane body causing the energy holding him together to be disrupted. He shoots a large energy blast at me burning my left arm severely. Anger swelling in my chest I swing for his center hitting the main ruin that holds him together. He explodes instantly as my blade connects sending shrapnel in all directions, some lodging in my legs. I limp my way to the safety of my tower before the enemy Elise can take advantage of my weak state. Returning to base with a satisfied grin on my face, the lane was mine I would be able to dispatch him with ease now. The lane was as good as won.

Fifteen minutes into the game

I roam top seeing as both top laners have been in a stalemate for the whole match neither getting ahead of the other. As I approach Jax takes advantage of her position and begins to cross lamppost with broken sword. As they battle to get the edge on one another I land my crescent strike on her Achilles tendon. This limits her ability to move and she I forced to try and kill Jax before we can kill her. Unfortunately for her Xerath had given me four kills and the power of a lich bane infused blade was too much for her to handle. With a single powerful slash I cut her right arm off and my blade digs into her side leaving an opening where her ribs could be seen. My heart sank as I seen the pain and fear in Riven's eyes as she knew what was to follow. The Diana signature leave her to bleed out and enjoy the sounds of her death. I couldn't do it this time Riven was so nice to me I couldn't leave her in pain so I lurched forward using my blade to remove her head from her shoulders in hopes to ease the pain I had caused her. Jax let out a grunt showing his thanks he would now be ahead and probably cause Riven even more pain.

 _What if she doesn't like me anymore because of what I did to her? Will she still want to come over for lunch or will she reject me for my actions on the field?_ I cleared my head quickly I couldn't let my mind drift while on the battlefield I would worry about it at a later time. Making my way back to mid lane I heard an ally calling for help. The enemy Caitlyn and Vi _who went support this game_ were mercilessly pounding at Leona's shield. The sun warrior's armor covered in blood and filled with holes where Cait's bullets had penetrated. I had to intervene before she was killed, before Vi could land another devastating punch I lunar rushed to her location knocking her of balance. I swung my sword at her and connected with her abdomen opening up the midsection. Her guts began to fall out, as blood seemed to pour out in droves.

"Fucking Bitch" Someone shouted. I felt an intense pain on the right side of my chest. Blood spurted out of my mouth and I found it hard to breathe. Caitlyn had connected a round to my chest piercing my right lung. I had to close the gap on her before she could land another. A light appeared over Caitlyn's head at first it was dim but grew more intense by the millisecond until it descended upon her locking her in place. Leona gave me a smile and a wink and nodded towards Cait. I landed my crescent strike on Cait and lunar rushed her before she could react. This caused her to fall to the ground where my blade spilt her skull in half a perfect cut. The announcer shouted out DOUBLE KILL as Vi must have drowned or bleed out, which ever came first. Leona thanked me for my help and gave me a peck on the cheek before returning to base. My face burning where her lips had connected, that was the first time anyone had kissed me. I spat out blood and realized I was still wounded and began to recall to base.

30 minutes into the game

The game was nearly over, it would be another perfect match for me today making it two in a row. I felt terrible though I had killed Riven five times each time feeling grief as her blood covered me and my weapon. The Final team fight broke down in a rather simple manner. I lunar rushed Elise who tried to escape by vaulting upwards in her spider form. I waited for her as Leona stunned her team who tried to run and assist her. Our Ashe released a flurry of arrows into Caitlyn killing her instantly. As Elise came down I brought my blade to her left side splitting her spider form wide open and green blood oozed out of the wound. She tried to bite me but my blade met her fangs slicing most of her head open. Vi was on the ground being beat into a bloody pulp by Jax. Every swing making a loud snapping sound as more bones were broken. Riven tries to run but our Blitzcrank pulls her back into the action as arrows cover her body. Blood coats her armor and spills onto the ground, a swift death. Xerath sits in base no longer wishing to participate in the battle. He has died fifteen times and has called it quits. The match ends shortly after. An easy match in terms of kills and another perfect game under my belt. I just hope Riven will forgive me for killing her, and I need to find out why Leona is being so nice to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was back in the summoning room and I felt my body tense up as I looked towards Riven, she looked a little distraught. I felt sick I was the one that had put her on tilt, if it wasn't for me she probably would've been able to beat Jax. I forced myself to walk off the platform and head towards her, my legs felt like jelly and my stomach began to feel queasy. Had I ruined my first chance at friendship with my savagery on the battlefield? I remembered the look in her eye that was full of pain and fear. I was responsible for that look, I had caused her pain. Surely she would despise like so many of the other champions did for my actions on the field. I approached Riven looking down at her feet not wanting to see the disapproval in her eyes.

"You are amazing" Riven said as she closed the distance between us.

I looked her up to see her smiling at me. My face grew red "Thank you" I replied in a quiet voice.

"Don't be so shy you are amazing" she said as she squeezed my arms.

"You are not mad at me" I said with a lump in my throat.

"Why would I be mad? You did what had to be done and you are one of the best on the field" Her warm voice easing the tension I had been feeling and replacing it with sheer joy.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and quickly turned around. "Hey, that's two amazing games in a row Diana you are absolutely amazing" Said Leona accompanied by her beautiful smile.

"Thank you it means a lot" I replied returning her smile.

"Hey let me take you out to dinner to celebrate, it's not very often that a champion has two perfect games in a row" she said with a wink.

My face burned and turned a bright red "Sure" I squeaked out barely even audible.

"Great I will come pick you up at seven" She said embracing me.

Her embrace was tight, secure, and comforting. She smelled like a meadow, I felt myself relax in her arms they felt as if they were made for me. My hands latching onto her back pulling her tighter so I could feel the warmth radiating off her body. My cheek brushing against her soft reddish brown hair which had a sweet smell on it. My body didn't want to pull away from her but I knew I had to let go eventually or it would become awkward. I slowly pulled back taking in the soft meadow smell one last time. She smiled at me before she turned to walk away "Remember I'll be there at Seven" she said as she walked away.

"Sounds like a date" Said Riven as soon as Leona was out of earshot.

My face turning red "I don't think so, she doesn't like me that way."

"Trust me I seen the way she was looking at you, she is really into you" She said winking at me.

"Whatever lets go to my room and I'll make you lunch"

We walked to my room slowly chatting about small things both of us dodging around the major issue waiting until we got to my room. I opened the door and Riven stood shocked gawking at my room. I had an elaborate mural on the back wall that depicted the moon shining down and giving the people below the power to go on. Two large banners on either side of the mural with the Crescent Moon on them representing the forgotten Lunari people. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room snapping her out of the trance she was in. She gave me a sly smile followed by a slight blush.

"So what you hungry for?" I asked

"Anything, if it's like that jam you made I know it will be amazing" this made me smile

I started prepping lunch deciding to use the last of the fish I had to prepare a light rock fish salad for both of us. As I started the process and began thawing out the fish Riven approached me looking a little embarrassed.

"Do you need any help? I don't know how to cook very well but I can't let you do it all on your own." I gave her a warm smile.

"Of course you can help, cut up the vegetables". I point to the veggies I had just pulled out of the fridge. "Try to dice them up into little pieces." She grabbed a knife and a determined look appeared in her eyes as she got to work.

"So I know we haven't knowing each other long, but you seem to really enjoy Leona's company" I blushed glancing over at her. "That was the first time we had ever really talked, I am not really sure how I feel about her yet." I replied

"So do you like girls?" she asked

I didn't know how to reply I had always thought the other female champions were beautiful, but I had never imagined being in a relationship with anyone.

"I don't know." I finally mustered out, embarrassment making my throat tighten.

"Well I guess you will find out today" she said giving me another sly smile.

Her smile made me feel comfortable and help ease the embarrassment I was feeling.

"Why do you say that?" I asked with a questioning glance.

"Leona is totally into you, plus she is a lesbian she admitted this to Pantheon when he was trying to get out of the friend zone." She chuckled as she told me this.

Shocked I looked at her with wide eyes "How did you find this out?!" I nearly screamed out my reply.

Riven a little taken back by the ferocity of my response "Calm down, I heard it from Pantheon when I was drinking at his restaurant. He needed to vent and Figured there was little chance I would be able to tell anybody"

"Sorry didn't mean to be seem so brash I just have never been hit on before."

"Really a beautiful girl like yourself should be getting lots of attention." Riven replied with a wink.

"I thinks its cause I intimidate people" I replied trying to brush of the compliment though my smile seemed to show how much I enjoyed her praise.

"I think the fish is ready" She said nodding at the sizzling fish.

"OH SHIT!" I hurriedly got the fish off the pan and began to slice it into thin strips. Riven was chuckling the whole time.

"So why don't you have people all over you Riven? You're beautiful, and so far you seem to have a great personality."

This caused her to cheeks to turn a dark red. "I just haven't found the right woman yet." She replied in an awkward tone, obviously embarrassed.

"Wait you're a lesbian?!" I said a little stunned.

"Yeah I have always been attracted to women my whole life, I just haven't had a girlfriend yet." She confessed to me giving me a cute smirk.

"Well the food is ready let's dig in." I said trying not to pry too much into the topic.

We ate quickly devouring the salad we had prepared, for the Match had left us famished. We said little during the meal just enjoying the feeling of eating with a friend. After our finishing the salad Riven stood up getting ready to leave. I didn't want her to leave I was really enjoying her company.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to." I said trying not to sound desperate.

"I really can't impose any more than I already have." She replied.

"I was really hoping you would stay in order to help me choose my outfit for my date tonight." I said with a sly grin and wink.

A smile crept along her face "Fine I will stay but did you just admit it was a date?"

My face instantly turning red "Well I mean you said… I just meant…" I couldn't stammer out a proper response she had completely flustered me.

She laughed "I'm just teasing, lets pick your outfit."

"Thank you I could really use the help."

We spent the next hour going over the small amount of clothes I actually owned. Finally deciding on a pair of tight gray pants, and a black blouse that showed a little bit of cleavage. I put on my necklace that had a silver half-moon that had a pale glow coming off it. Riven told me I looked really good with my hair straight down so I let it loose in its natural straight form. It runs down to the middle of my back and is a bright white. Riven gets up and starts to head for the door.

"I really need to leave now thank you for everything." She said with a smile.

"Your welcome thanks for coming over and helping me prepare for tonight." I gave her a hug and walked her out of the door.

She was gone and I really needed to go over my plans for tonight and my feelings towards women. I had always appreciated women and have had multiple crushes on some of the champions in the League but that doesn't make me gay does it? I try to imagine myself with one of the male champions or just any guy in particular but I cannot seem to do it. As I let my mind wander I begin to imagine pressing my lips against Leona's and wonder how soft they must be. How good it must feel to press my body up against hers and breathe in her sweet scent.

I stop my thoughts my chest feels warms and I smile. I am not sure if I am gay or am just extremely attracted to Leona but either way my feelings are clear. I want to be more than a friend with her, I want to embrace her, I want to feel her lips on mine, and I want nothing more than to be with her. I anxiously await our date. Every minute seeming to take an eternity.

1900 hours

I hear a knock on my door, I rush to the door in excitement looking out the peephole. I see her beautiful face she looks stunning. She is wearing a bright yellow dress with orange frills around the bottom and on the straps that expose her shoulders. Before she can knock again I open the door and giving her a bright smile and giving her a big hug taking in her warmth and scent. I wish I could stay in her arms forever, but we still had a date to go to.

"Someone is excited to see me" she said giving me a grin as we pulled away from one another.

"I'm just looking forward to dinner" I replied trying not to seem too excited.

"Well let us not waste time then" she offers her arm for me to hold on to. I grab hold of her arm with both my hands and we make our way out of the unaffiliated halls linked together. Enjoying the walk to the restaurant we make small talk chatting about simple topics like our favorite colors, and hobbies.

We approach the Warriors Bakery a co-owned restaurant. Pantheon and Morgana had poured every ounce of their being into making a smash success with a pub connected to it owned by Gragas. As Leona took me to the table she had reserved it dawned on me that she must have had to this date planned at least a week in advance for it was extremely hard to find a reservation unless you called in a week in advance. She pulled my chair out for me and I sat down as she sat in her seat directly across from me.

"You looking absolutely beautiful" Leona said giving me her O so infamous wink.

I couldn't help but blush "You look amazing too."

"I am really surprised you said yes"

A little bit curious "Why do you say that?"

"Well I figure we have to get over this eventually" She took a deep breath "I figured you hated me seeing the history you have with our people" she let a big breathe out the elephant in the room had been let out.

I took a moment before replying "I have spent the last ten years alone because of the events that happened that day, I am not angry anymore I just wish to move on and improve my life not dwell on the past and the mistakes that were made by both sides."

She looked at me a little taken back "I wasn't expecting that, I wish I could speak on behalf of all of the Solari, but I am sorry for what happened that day and I know I cannot give you ten years back but I can try and make this night unforgettable."

I smiled at her "I would like that very much"

We both ordered our food talking about a little bit of everything time just seemed to fly by.

"And then Pantheon nearly fainted on the spot" She said barely containing her laughter.

"So you're telling the mighty Pantheon nearly fainted when he had his first kiss." I couldn't stop chuckling.

Pantheon looked over at us giving us a dirty look and that just caused us to laugh even harder. I looked at the clock in the shape of a muffin and realized it was already 2400 hours. Looking around noticing we were the last ones in the restaurant. Feeling a little bit guilty.

"Do you think we should go I feel bad for keeping them here so late" nodding over to Morgana and Pantheon who were both watching us with a curious expression.

"Yeah we better leave so they can clean up" she said as she stood up paying for the tab against my protest.

"I asked you out what kind of lady would I be if I didn't pay for it." She said as she gave the money to Pantheon who gave her a quick smile as we departed. Offering her arm to me again.

This time I wasn't going to just hold onto her arm deciding to make a move. I reached my right arm down intertwining my right hand with her left hand. My free hand holding onto the crevice of her elbow as I placed my head against her shoulder. She walked me back to my room saying very little, we were just enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. We finally got to my door and I looked at her face and smiled this had been a marvelous night every moment had seemed exquisite. I didn't want to let her go but the night had to end eventually. She pulled me in for a tight embrace our faces right in front of each other. I'm not sure who made the first move but our lips connected. Her lips were so very soft as they pressed against mine. Her teeth gently pinching my lips as they slipped in between hers. The kiss felt like magic as I melted into her presence. I finally pulled away from her giving her one last kiss before I thanked her for the night and closed my door.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three months since I met Riven and started dating Leona. These past two months have been absolute bliss, from the having the company of my best friend Riven every day to the occasional dates I had with Leo. Every day I wake up with a warm feeling in my chest and I cannot help but smile, Riven is always their waiting for me at the mess hall or we eat in my room after a movie night. Though my relationship with Leo has been a little complicated, neither one of us ready to go public with the relationship so our dates have to be spread out and are normally under the guise that we are having peace talks. Though every time I see her I can feel warmth flow through my body and I can never stop smiling.

There is a knock on my door, must be Riven we were going to go to the rankings together. As I open the door I see her eyes light up and she gives me a big cheesy smile. Her brown eyes full of excitement as she looked at me "Its time you're going to be ranked number one just watch."

I blushed "You will be ranked high to hopefully maybe we will even be on the same team."

"That would be amazing I really hate facing you on the field it is not as fun as being on your team" she gave me a hug and took my hand as we headed down the hall of exiles.

We arrived at the mess hall which was turned into a conference hall like area where they would announce the highest ranking champions in each position and what team they would be placed on. This being the first season where summoners were no longer used instead they gave champions free reign on the fields and the viewing numbers had skyrocketed as most of the time summoners held back our true potential. So instead of summoners, the chief mages who were in charge of the magic that kept the fields running would choose their team in a fantasy draft style. Before they choose their champions for the world championships they would announce the rankings for every lane and then the sixteen teams would be chosen. Being in the top eight almost always guaranteed you would be picked in the first 5 rounds though sometimes there were surprises. On top of giving out the rankings they would announce season MVP a champion that stood out this season and is considered the best on fields this season.

I see Caitlyn and Vi sitting in the front right corner they wave us over, they had saved us seats. They had begun to talk to me and Riven in the middle of last month thinking we were a couple, but even after they found out we were just friends they continued to hang out with us. Even though they are Icons in the gay community they don't have many friends to hang out with due to the fact that hanging out with them was a sure fire way to have people speculate your coming out date. Since I and Riven were both pretty sure we were gay we didn't mind their company, plus me and Vi got along very well we both had similar attitudes when it came to participating on the fields of justice and in life. We both showed no mercy on the field but were caring and loving off the field.

"Welcome Champions to first ever Season where we will be picking teams without summoners." The lead mage announced from his podium, followed by a large cheer from the champions before him.

"Let us…" he began a rather boring intro.

"So how do you think you going to place Diana?" whispered Cait

"I have no idea" I whispered back

"She is being modest we all know she going to be ranked number one" Vi replied with her best attempt at a whisper.

We all chuckled as Vi got a death glare from the Mage giving his speech.

"Thanks Vi but you are going to get the MVP this year you have been phenomenal." I whispered through my laughter.

She just gave me grin and gentle sock on the arm as we listened to the rest of the intro.

A hush fell over the crowd "Now for what everyone has been waiting for we will start with top lane and work our way down"

"Ranked eighth place we have Jax" followed by a short applause.

"In seventh place we have Olaf"

"In sixth place we have Aatrox"

"In fifth place we have Riven"

I looked at her and seen the huge smile on her face, she had had a very rocky season with one of worst starts ever. I could feel the happiness beaming off her as she grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. This had basically guaranteed her, her first world appearance and I couldn't be happier for her returning the squeeze she had given to me. We would have to celebrate today.

"In first place this Season and a nominee for the MVP award Darius" followed by a huge roar of applause from the Noxus champions. Darius had been a force to be reckoned with this season and had lost very few lane match ups and was a strong contender for the MVP though he lacked assists which may hold him back.

"Now on to the junglers" Cait gave Vi a peck on the cheek and their fingers intertwined. Vi had an amazing season she made a huge impact nearly every game and was probably the favored MVP candidate since she not only had assists but plenty of kills to back it up.

"In second place this season we have Jarvan the fourth" Demacia let out a large cheer.

"The first place jungler this season and another MVP contender we have VI" A huge kiss planted on Vi from her fiancé Cait as a huge smile had appeared on her face. I and Riven gave her a hug and told her how amazing she was but she looked me in the eye and said "You're next D."

I blushed at the nickname they had given me it was short and sweet and it made me feel like I mattered.

"The mid lane was exciting this year, plenty of talent and amazing plays from all those around"

"In eight place we have Viktor"

"In seventh place we have Azir"

"In sixth place we have Annie"

 _My heart beat began to accelerate._

"In fifth place we have Brand"

"in fourth place we have Katarina"

 _My heart slamming against my ribcage, swear forming on my forehead._

"Now for the top three the numbers were so close we had to pick the winners by the number of wins each champion had"

"So without further to delay third place this season goes to Ekko with 202 wins"

 _My palms covered in sweat, my stomach knotting up._

"In Second place with an astonishing 210 wins out of 250 matches Syndra"

 _My body began to grow light with the realization._

"In first place with an amazing record with 225 wins we have Diana"

Riven's arms wrapped around me as I felt my chest warm up and a huge smile came across my face. "I told you did amazing." She pulled me in tighter I couldn't even reply that's how happy I was just returned the hug. Vi and Cait turned it into a group hug knowing how much it meant to me. This season it wasn't the skill of the summoner that determined where we would be in terms of the world tournament it was our own personal skill. To be ranked number one after the sixth month season was indescribable. After calming down we all held hands as we waited for the ADC's to be announced.

"In third place we have Caitlyn"

The four us would have a huge celebration party tonight all of us were going to be in worlds. We had made it now it was just a matter of the team. As the supports were being announced I found myself listening for Leona's name.

"In first support this year winning support of the year we have Leona."

I looked to where she sat and saw her expression which made my heart skip a beat, that beautiful smile and the sparkle in her warm brown eyes made me want to go there to personally congratulate her. Maybe later tonight she would drop by and we would be able to celebrate together.

"Now it is time to announce this Year's MVP. This has been a really great season with people from every role performing better than ever, it was not an easy decision but in the end an MVP must be chosen. This year beyond any reasonable doubt the champion that is considered the League MVP is none other than DIANA!"

I hadn't been attention until he said my name, as I looked at the mage I realized what he had just said and huge wave of shock washed over me. I wasn't sure if this was real but sure enough Riven, Vi, and Cait's hugs were proof enough. I was considered the best champion on the field. I WAS CONSIDERED THE BEST! I felt such joy and accomplishment I didn't know what to do. Whether I should scream or cry there was just too much for me to handle.

"Time for the Teams to begin picking their champions" the mage called after the crowd had calmed down.

"The teams will pick in this order" On screen the teams appeared in the order they would begin choosing in.

 **Bomb Squad**

 **The Frenzied Tigers**

 **Draco** **Interfector**

 **The One Shot Mages**

 **The Red Baron**

 **Clutch Plays**

 **Fireballs**

 **The Dream Team**

I was a little nervous as the first team captain made his way to the podium.

"The first pick for the team Bomb Squad we be of little surprise we are picking the MVP Diana."

I felt my face grow hot as I walked over to the podium and was given the Bomb Squad Shirt and hat to put on. I had never imagined that I would be the first pick this season yet alone MVP. This had to have been the best year of my life, I had made a great best friend, had a wonderful girlfriend, and was now considered the best in the league. To think only a couple months ago I had been all alone. Now I was having the time of my life doing what I loved.

As the picks went on our team began to shape up we had me as our mid laner, Nocturne as our jungler, and graves as our adc. Our next pick was most likely going to be a support since none of them had been chosen yet as most teams went for other roles. As our captain made the pick a smile grew on my face, I knew who was going to be on my team. "For our fourth pick we will have Leona join us on the Bomb Squad." She walked up put on her shirt and hat, stood right next to me pressing her arm up against mine. Both of us smiling and enjoying the fact that we wouldn't have to be on opposing teams for the tournament. As our last pick a top laner turned out to be Jax as expected seeing as that was our last pick. We had a pretty well rounded team with a lot of great champions I couldn't wait to see how the tournament would break down but that could wait till later as I felt Leona squeeze my butt. We still had to celebrate being ranked this year.

2100

Leona and I were cuddled up on my bed watching a movie as Riven, Cait, and Vi sat on the floor. We all had been drinking a maybe a little too much and were a bit tipsy. Leo's hand was rubbing my thigh and I could feel my body tensing up as she got closer and closer to my nether regions. We had been dating for two months but neither of us had been confident enough to take it to the next intimate level, I had a feeling that alcohol was giving us liquid courage. I had to stop her hand multiple times though there were others around and it didn't feel right with them around. One of Leona's soft hands got a solid hold of my butt cheek as she begin gently kissing my neck. My body felt like it was over heating every time her lips left my neck I felt a shudder run through my body as my hands reached around her back and began to dig my nails in her back as her kisses increased in intensity. My legs began to wrap around hers, when we heard the door to our room close. We both chuckled they had left probably from the moans that I had accidently let out. Leona continued to kiss me slowly taking my top off revealing my hard pink nipples as her mouth began to envelop them. Shivers began to run down my spine as I felt myself grow wet. Her mouth slowly making its way down towards my vagina, panties slipped off my back arched and my mind was filled with pleasure.

I woke up in the morning my breasts pressed against Leona's bare back.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning was pure delight my hands on Leo's soft breasts slowly pinching her nipples and kissing the small of her neck. Slowly we both got out of bed putting on our bras and some shorts we had a week to relax and prep for the world tournament which meant that today I was going to have to practice with the team. As we walked out of the bedroom a smile instantly appeared on my face as I seen Vi and Cait tangled together on the couch and riven on the love seat passed out her legs hanging off one end. I gave Leona a big kiss on her soft lips as I began to make breakfast, the smell of the pancakes waking Riven up.

"That smells amazing Diana" she said as approaching

"I figured you like it chocolate chip your favorite" giving her a wink

A smile appearing on her face "I'll make the coffee then, where is Leo?"

"Over here" She replied as she put the sheets of our bed into the washer.

"That was fun last night thanks for inviting me" Riven said giving us a cheesy smile.

"You know you're always welcome here Riven"

Cait and Vi stirred beginning to untangle themselves getting off the couch.

"Cupcake why do you always sleep with your hand up my shirt."

"I can't help it Vi my hands get so cold" she gave her a wink.

"You guys want coffee?" asked Riven

"Of course and what smells so wonderful D?" Vi said through a yawn.

"Making chocolate chip pancakes Riven's favorite."

"I'll help you Diana" Caitlyn walked towards the kitchen counter.

"It sucks were not all on the same team" said Leona as she sat at the table.

"Ya it does I got put on Clutch Plays all by myself." Vi said with a frown.

"At least me and Riven are on the same team" said Caitlyn.

"Yea though I wish our team name was better I have no idea what Draco Interfector is supposed to even mean."

"I am so happy me and Leo are on the same team will make practice more interesting." I said giving her a wink.

Breakfast was good we all ate and chatted some more. Once the meal was gone everyone headed to their own rooms in order to get ready for training.

I put on my Lunar Armor got my blade and headed out to the training room and headed out for the training session. I was the second to last to arrive followed by graves. Nocturne was writing on a large white board discussing strategies with Jax. I approached them with Leona right next to me.

"The best strategy would be to camp mid and get Diana ahead from there she could roam applying pressure to other lanes" Nocturne said well growled was more like it.

"I agree and our support should be able to keep them off graves and I'll just play safe in order to prevent the enemy from gaining any advantage" Jax replied.

"So you guys ready to practice some strategies against the bots?" asked Leona.

"Yes we will be facing The Dream Team first so we need to use their bots in order to get a general feel as to how the lanes will go." Jax said sounding eager to get in.

"Well let's get it started" said Graves.

 _Bots are only good for practice as they only behave alike the champion their based on. Though they are easy to outplay and seem to like common sense on the field._

The Dream Consisted of two major threats Darius, and Draven. The mid laner was Viktor and wouldn't be too much trouble for me to beat even without Nocturnes help but Draven had beat Graves consistently throughout the season. The same with Jax and Darius so both of them were eager to practice as they wanted to show that they belonged at worlds just as much as any of us.

The bot match had started and went pretty well all lanes performed well. I personally destroyed Viktor never letting him catch his breath but it was bots and they rarely put up a challenge even when I faced myself in bot mode. Nocturne however was on a different level this game, everywhere the enemy Udyr went he countered. Taking his jungle, his life, and his dignity the bot didn't stand a chance. It was a terrifying sight to behold as Nocturne darkened the lights in the room and began to unleash he bladed arms across the bots chest. We would win for sure if he could perform this well in the actual game. It was going to be weird though playing the same team at least two times. Since all the games were best of three except Finals which was best of five. The bot practice only lasted twenty five minutes so we played them a couple more times then called it day we would do some physical training later that day.

"Hey Diana I need to talk to you" Leona said as I was walking to the shower.

"Of course Leo, about what though." I said as she approached

"Let's wait until we are in the shower." With a squeeze of my butt she led me to the shower.

I looked behind surprised she was showing so much affection to me in public normally she was much more composed. We take off our clothes and Leo's nice round butt walks over to the closet shower. I can't help myself and get a good handful of her right butt cheek. Its firm and fits perfectly in the palm of my hand. She looks back at me giving me a wink and pulls me under the warm water.

"I think it's time we go public" She tells me as she pulls us chest to chest.

"Wait you mean tell everyone that we are couple?" I say a little bit thrown off by the sudden request.

"Of course I love you Diana and I want to let the world know that you are mine and I am yours."

"I love you too Leona but I'm not sure if I am ready for that kind of attention."

"Why are you ashamed of me?"

"No of course not I just don't feel ready"

Giving me a kiss and placing both hands on my butt "How about this if we win worlds we announce it there and if not we will announce whenever you want"

"Sure that sounds good" I squeak out as a finger enters a hole not meant for entry.

"Glad you agree" She says with a sly grin sliding a second finger in.

I kiss her neck as the world begins to fade into a pleasure utopia.

Later that Night

I and Riven were sitting in my living room eating some ice cream when riven gave me the I need to tell you something look.

"What do you want to talk about Riven?"

"Well at practice I may or may not have kissed our Jungle."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Well it happened out of nowhere we were flirting and then she took me to the locker room and leaned in for the kiss and I just couldn't help it."

"That's great Riven I'm happy for you" I said pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I hope something comes of it though and it wasn't just an in the moment kiss."

"Trust me Riven your too hot for it just to be a onetime thing"

"I hope your right"


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: this is my first story ever so this was more of a trial run. I am glad that a lot of you are enjoying it and will continue to make chapters until the story finishes. So be sure to leave comments so I know how you are enjoying the series. Thanks for reading it guys :)**

A week of intense training had went by, Most of team was exhausted but Jax and Graves refused to give in to the fatigue and pushed through another set of training drills. They had to be the most motivated members on the team both of them being placed rather low on the ranking ladder they were putting in enough work for the entire team and then some. The match was tomorrow so Nocturne who had become the team captain because of his great play calling called it day and advised us to get as much rest as possible as we would be opening the world matches. Exhausted I slowly trekked my way to the locker room, ready for a nice cold ice bath to cool my muscles. The large grey tubs filled with ice at the press of a button and I got in the frigid water and let out a sigh of relief as my muscles relaxed. As soon I looked up I seen a familiar patch of reddish brown curly hair in front of my face as certain sun child slipped into the ice bath with me putting her clam in my face. I gave it a soft kiss as she slid the rest of her person into the tub.

"Ugh my body is so sore" Leona says she wraps her arms around me giving me a gentle kiss. Her nipples become erect from the cold and rub against mine.

"You know there is another tub right next to me" I say with a wink.

"But it is lonely over there besides I can't kiss you from that far away." Laying a longer more passionate kiss on me as soon as the words leave her mouth.

"I love you Leo, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Diana and after we win worlds I'm going to announce it to the world." A smile appearing on her face.

I pull her close to me and gently kiss her lips, the cold from the ice bath fading away as her warmth is shared with me. I feel her hand begin to rub between my thighs. My mind begins to go blank from pure ecstasy, as she begins to kiss down my body.

The Next Morning

Caitlyn, Vi, and Leona all sit dead quiet sipping on coffee as we wait for Riven to show up with her girlfriend. The quiet a result of the nervousness about starting the world tournament today. Cait and Vi were going to be facing each other in the arena today as they had been put on opposing teams. My team would be the opening act as we are facing off against The Dream Team. The silence was broken as someone knocked on the door must be Riven and her mysterious girlfriend. I couldn't contain my excitement as I approached the door wondering who it was that had won over my best friend. As I opened the door I see the familiar smile Riven always gives me she threw her arms around me.

"I haven't seen you all weak oh how I missed you."

"I missed you too Riven."

That's when I heard the purr of a certain champion.

"Hi Diana I heard do much about you." Said Nidalee with a slight blush and smile.

"Oh so you're the girl that has stolen my best friend from me" I say giving her hug and a light smile.

The rest of our group crowds around the door greeting Riven and Nid. They barely make their way to the Kitchen getting their cup of coffee.

Riven looks happy as her hand links with Nid and they lean in for a kiss. I smile as I pinch Leona's hand and feel her fingers wrap around mine. Today was going to be a great day surrounded by friends and about to step onto the largest stage in world and perform against an Enemy team I feel like I can take on the world. We all make our way to the summoner platforms and split up into our teams. Nocturne is waiting with the game plan on a white board ready to go. Graves looks nervous as if he might puke at any moment his usual bravado gone completely as he looks at the enemy line up. Draven and Zyra composition seems to be getting to him. Jax doesn't say much but grunts when spoken too and gives slight nods. We hear the applause coming from the stadium that is two hundred miles away filled with fans. My heart begins to race as we step out onto our platforms and feel the familiar warmth of teleportation as we are summoned to the fields of justice.

Round 1

I buy my Doran's ring and head towards the top side river followed by the rest of my team. We try our best to slowly pass through waters of the river I look towards the side and see the familiar trees but it is just a façade as the League is using a hologram to cover the faces of the thousands of fans. We approach the red side bush and wait hoping to catch one of them out. Footsteps approach and the huge mass that is Darius approaches us with his team in tow. We weren't prepared for an all-out level one team fight but we have no choice. Luckily we have the element of surprise. Leona unleashes a flare from her sword stunning Darius and is quickly followed a buck shot from graves that tears through Darius mid-section. Before Darius can even react Nocturne swiftly slits his throat and shoots his dark ooze onto the rest of the enemy team. Blood begins to spray all over as Darius clutches his throat, the enemy Viktor shoots his deadly laser at us and it is all I can do to avoid being dismembered by it. Unfortunately our Jax wasn't as lucky as his arm lands on the floor with a loud thud. Furious he begins to spin his lamppost and rushes towards the enemy team. The enemy Draven's axes are easily repelled by the oncoming brawler, and Udyr can't land a single blow on him. Our team rushes forward behind Jax as he stuns the enemy Draven. Nocturne follows him up and begins to slice at the cocky executioners arms. Graves is caught in Zyra's thorny roots and blood begins to leak from his body, udyr quickly advances on him, but is blocked by Leona. I throw my crescent strike at Viktor stopping him in his tracks and use all my strength to cut through his robotic limps causing him to lose his right arm and his staff. With nothing to defend himself with I easily shove the blade through his abdomen and slam him against the floor shattering him into a mess of metal and black ooze. Nocturne and Jax head over to help Graves and Leona. Graves is in critical condition as huge chunks of flesh have been removed by Udyr. Zyra has been shot into many pieces but upon her death a giant plant has been sprouted. The plant fired a spear like project at graves, Leona stepped in front with her shield but it didn't even slow it down, piercing right through and cutting open a large gash in her shoulder. Graves didn't stand much of a chance as the spear hit him in between the eyes killing him instantly. I rushed over to Leona to make sure she was okay, but her infamous wink told me it was going to be ok. I turned to Udyr throwing out a crescent strike knocking him towards Nocturne who had already left him with several large gashes. Leona and Jax limped towards the river, as I ran towards Udyr swinging my blade at his chest cutting his rib cage open. Nocturne nodded for us to leave, Udyr fell to the ground blood spilling onto the ground. Not long after we heard the announcer shout an enemy has been slain DOUBLE KILL. This was a great start to the game.

The game went well since our early invade paid off so well all the lanes were winning their lanes handily. Jax managed to kill Darius and was letting the pressure off. Nocturne was all over the fields, stealing all of Udyr's jungle camps and killing Udyr whenever he tried to gank. The bot lane was six kills up due to the fact that Draven had not respected the lead that Graves had on him and continued to engage fights that didn't need to be engaged. I was up four kills on viktor not including the kills I had gotten during the fight earlier. The game was in the bag.

22 minutes into the round

The skies grew dark, the demon chuckled, and a black aberration flew across the battlefield. The sound of a dying man shortly followed as a head rolled towards my feet. The head still had a look of shock on it, I kicked it out of the way and a smile spread across my face as I followed our junglers lead. Launching myself at the Viktor, my magic infused blade slicing him in half. The sky begins to lighten as a large bright beam appears in the sky over the heads of our enemies. They are all caught in the dazzling light stunning them. Nocturne slices the Zyra into three separate pieces. Graves dashes forward with a smile on his face shooting a large canister at Darius blowing the top of his torso clean off as it connects with his body. Udyr tries to run but Leona latches on to him and stuns him, steps to the side smiles at me with her adorable brown eyes. I lunar rush towards him and decapitate him. We quickly shove mid and take the nexus.

Round 2

The first round went by in blur it went so well. All of us now feeling confident, were ready for the second round to begin eager to get another chance at them. As I left the fountain and went towards the blue side bush I felt Leona grab my hand. I faced her and seen her lovely smile and felt my heart grow warm I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but I held myself back and instead smiled at her. I loved her so much, but now was not the time for those thoughts. We waited in the bush on the blue side but it seemed as if they had learned a valuable lesson. We all made our way back to our lanes and readied our self for the laning phase.

Five minutes later

Nocturne had drawn first blood in the top lane as him and Jax had viciously beaten the Darius into a pulp. Viktor was covered in burn marks from my crescent strikes and was badly limping as his left leg had a large gash from when he had come to close to me. I was waiting for the moment to strike his laser had cost me some hair and my left hand. I wanted nothing more than to cut him into little pieces for the hand that he had removed. I landed a crescent strike on his injured leg with brought him to his knee. I charged at him in his moment of weakness but he shot his laser at me which nearly removed my left leg. He knew that it was over and I see his shoulders relax, bringing my blade down on his clavicle I open up a huge opening across his body exposing his inner mechanics. I kick him in the chest knocking the top half of him towards his tower and can't help but laugh as the top part of his body kills a couple of minions that it lands on. The enemy was demoralized I could feel it in their playstyle.

Twenty minutes into the Round

The game was going in one direction, we were up 22-1 the only death being Jax. He had died in a 4v1 in their base after chasing Darius across the map. The enemy had played like utter shit every move they made seemed to be lack luster. Even Draven who normally never shut up was silent for most of the round. The game was won but I couldn't help but feel bad for ending their season in such a one sided series. We made the way to their nexus as the towers had already fallen, they made no attempt to stop us and let us take it easily.

After the match

We were teleported to the Victory platform in the sky and we see all the fans cheering for us. An interviewer asks our captain some questions about the match and he replies in usual deep serious tone. Before I know it were back on the ground celebrating, after about seven shots of vodka I was feeling pretty crazy and wound up giving Leona a lap dance. She stopped me from taking my top off in public thank god.

"Leona I love you so much." I slurred

"Let's get you to your room Diana." She said as she picked me up in her arms.

"Leona I don't think I would be able to live without you"

"I know how you feel Diana" She followed those words with a long kiss


	9. Chapter 9

Update 2016- So I had writers block mixed with just a lack of interest in the story. I do not see myself continuing this arc due to the fact that it seems to be subpar in terms of writing and actual content in it. Instead of continuing this one I will be writing a new story and put a lot more time and effort into the stories that way I feel more satisfied so if you wish to keep following go ahead the new story will start in February and will be about 10,000 words for the first chapter.


End file.
